A Night At The Opera
A Night at the Opera ("Una noche en la ópera") es el cuarto álbum de estudio de la banda británica de rock Queen publicado originalmente en 1975. Co-producido por Roy Thomas Baker y Queen, A Night at the Opera fue, en el tiempo de su lanzamiento, la producción más cara producida. Un éxito comercial, el álbum fue votado por el público y citado por publicaciones musicales como uno de los excelentes trabajos de Queen. thumb|212px|La portada de "A Night At The Opera". El álbum toma el nombre de la película Una noche en la ópera de los hermanos Marx, que la banda vio una noche en el complejo de estudios durante la grabación. El álbum es famoso por tener los éxitos «Bohemian Rhapsody» y «You're My Best Friend», además de canciones conocidas del grupo como «Love of My Life», «Death on Two Legs», «Prophet's Song», «I'm in Love With My Car» y la versión de May y Taylor del himno británico. Historia Después de terminar su álbum anterior, Sheer Heart Attack, los componentes de Queen hicieron una pequeña gira local y luego se tomaron unas cortas vacaciones, que incluyeron la boda de John Deacon y la ida de Brian May a Tenerife haciendo estudios sobre astronomía. Después de ello se fueron a Estados Unidos, luego a unas vacaciones en Hawaii y luego a su primer visita a Japón, de la cual volvieron en mayo, se tomaron un tiempo para su vida personal y a inicios de agosto se fueron a los estudios Elstree en Hertfordshire a ensayar. Un aspecto importante es que cambiaron de representante, al terminar su relación con Trident y firmar con EMI; su nuevo encargado, John Reid, convenció a la discográfica que les dieran enormes cantidades de dinero para poder grabar "el mejor álbum posible", sabiendo bien que era un riesgo, pero afortunadamente para la banda, valió la pena correr con el mismo, ya que gracias a la inversión de EMI pudieron alquilar numerosos estudios de la más alta calidad. Las sesiones propiamente dichas comenzaron el 24 de agosto en los estudios Rockfield al sur de Gales, durante las cuales grabaron las pistas de fondo de los temas (piano, bajo y batería, más que todo). Después se fueron a Londres y alquilaron simultáneamente los estudios Olympic, Sarm, Scorpio y Lansdowne así como la sala de conciertos Roundhouse. La razón por la que alquilaron varios estudios es que uno o varios de los integrantes de la banda podía estar trabajando en un tema, y los demás en otro, al mismo tiempo, sin necesidad de sentarse a esperar que cada uno termine. También había una cuestión de cercanía ya que todos los estudios estaban a 20 minutos o menos (en automóvil) de la casa de cada uno de los integrantes (que de por sí vivían muy cerca). Y también está que algunos estudios tenían mejor sonido para una cosa pero no para otra: a Queen nunca le gustó como quedaban las voces en Rockfield (en Gales), así que cuando se trataba de cantar grababan en Londres; el eje central de éste álbum fueron los estudios Sarm (después bautizados Sarm East), que contaban con una excelente acústica debido a que fueron diseñados por un pianista profesional y se habían usado entre otras cosas para el famoso musical Rocky Horror Picture Show unos años antes. Todo el álbum fue mezclado ahí, y se realizaron numerosas grabaciones, incluyendo partes de "Prophet's Song" y "Death on Two Legs". Exito Fue lanzado por EMI en el Reino Unido. En Estados Unidos lo publicó inicialmente Elektra Records, pero la discográfica Hollywood Records lo volvió a publicar en septiembre de 1991. El álbum llegó al número cuatro en este país y ha sido certificado como triple platino (tres millones de copias vendidas). El 21 de noviembre de 2005 fue relanzado otra vez para celebrar el trigésimo aniversario del álbum y de su primer sencillo, "Bohemian Rhapsody", acompañado por un DVD con los vídeos originales, secuencias de conciertos viejos y nuevos (incluyendo "'39" de la gira del 2005 y a Brian May interpretando "God Save the Queen" sobre el techo del Palacio de Buckingham) y comentarios de los cuatro miembros de la banda. El álbum, al igual que el siguiente álbum A Day at the Races ("Un día en las carreras"), de 1976, toma su nombre de la película de los hermanos Marx del mismo nombre. Este álbum fue nombrado por Channel 4 como el mejor decimotercer álbum de todos los tiempos incluido en el libro "1001 álbumes que debes escuchar antes de morir". Lista de Canciones *1. Death On Two Legs *2. Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon *3. I'm In Love With My Car *4. You're My Best Friend *5. '39 *6. Sweet Lady *7. Seaside Rendezvous *8. The Prophet's Song *9. Love Of My Life *10. Good Company *11. Bohemian Rhapsody *12. God Save The Queen Creditos y personal *Freddie Mercury: piano, compositor, voz, orquestación *Brian May: Banjo y Ukelele,7 guitarra, koto,6 voces adicionales, voz principal en «'39» y «Good Company» *John Deacon: bajo, piano eléctrico, contrabajo. *Roger Taylor: percusión, batería, voz principal en «I'm in Love with My Car», voz de trompeta en «Seaside Rendezvous» *Roy Thomas Baker: productor *Mike Stone: Ingeniero de sonido Categoría: Albumes de Queen